Year 1: Magic (Adopted)
by lovestotoro
Summary: Uzamaki isn't just a noble pure-bloodline in the Magic World, but Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are rare bloodlines that carry magic. What if Naruko, Hinata, and Sasuke receives a letter from Hogwarts? All hell breaks loose in both worlds. Fem!Naru x Sasuke and Harry x Hinata. (Adopted from Lightningpanda) Rated T to be safe. (Cover image has nothing to do with the story)


**Lovestotoro: Hello! Here I bring you guys a story that I adopted with darkstar2010! I hope you enjoy! Also check out ****Lightningpanda's account! This is the wonderful writer we adopted from!**

**I: Letters.**

**NORMAL POV:**

A blonde girl ran through the streets in fear as a small mob with torches and knives ran after the small child. Occasionally, some will scream '_monster!_' others _'kill the demon!'_. This child is known as Uzamaki Naruko. Her long sunshine hair silky yet greasy from the sweat, her tan skin dirty from the mud as she constantly fell, her wide ocean eyes scanning each turn for a way out or a way of losing her pursuers, and her clothes... Ripped and dirtied by the constant beating and abuse they did to her.

_It's just a stupid bread! Why are they so riled up by one stinky bread!? _Naruko's thoughts screamed as she glanced down at the bread hold tightly on her left hand. She turned right and her heart dropped at the sight.

Dead end.

_No. No. No, no, no, no! There must be something for me to hide!_ She quickly scanned the area as she broke the bread loaf in half; half of the bread was placed inside her jacket's pocket while the other, she shoved it inside her mouth. _All or nothing._She thought as she grimaced at the smell, opening the trash can and closing it as she tried her best not to vomit and hide in between the bags. The smell was killing her, but it was that or be beat to death.

"Where did that brat go!?" She heard one of the men bark angrily at who knows who.

"She's probably hiding." One of them said as she heard more footsteps running.

"Check the trash! That demon brat is probably hiding there." The same one that barked, sneered at the nickname given to her as he ordered someone. She unconsciously began to shift deeper into the trash. Praying to not find her and to leave her alone.

She heard the door opening, "There's nothing here!"

A shift of movement then she felt a bag being shifted. Her heart began to pound on her chest as tears slowly began to slip._Oh please, Kami! Don't let them find me! Please don't let them find me!_

"Help me!" She heard a female usher someone as a bag was removed. Naruko knew the bags were being removed and they will soon find her and continue to beat her till they're satisfied.

More bags were removed and all they needed was one more bag till they see a patch of blonde hair. Naruko at this point was trembling, but preparing herself from the nightmare that will soon to come. "What are you doing?" Her heartbeat stopped as she heard a new voice. The sounds of multiple feet shifting and that's when she knew. It's a ninja that asked to her angry mob.

"Putting the trash in sir." Someone spoke as the bags were thrown casually and Naruko inwardly groaning at the sudden weight.

The ninja did not move from its place as the mob continued to place in all the bags inside the trash can. When that was done, they said their farewells and parted ways. The ninja continued to stay there for a few minutes before sighing then leaving that area alone. Knowing full well Naruko was inside the trash can.

Naruko waited for some good minutes before deciding it was safe to leave. Digging her way out of the bags and pushing the top open, she jumped out and gasped for some air. After taking in mouthfuls of it, she decided it was time to go home. But before she could an owl hooted near her that made her turn to her left.

A brown owl with white spots stood on top of the trash can with an envelope in its beak,its yellow beady eyes staring at her ocean eyes. Naruko looked at it curiously as she tilted her head to the side, the owl followed her motion in which she frowned and tilted her head to the other side. The owls head tilted to the other side, blinking up at her. Again, frowning then sighing as she didn't know what to do, she stared at the owl with her head back straight.

The owl also fixed its head straight as it sat more up; like if it was puffing its chest.

She eyed the owl, "What's that letter you got there?" Reaching her hand to the letter as the owl eagerly gave it to her. "Wait. This is for me?" The owl hooted as Naruko frowned and looked down.

_Ms. N. Uzamaki_

_The little apartment by the forest_

_28 Kage Cherry St._

_Konoha Village_

_Fire Nation_

Looking back at the owl that was busy ruffling its feathers with its beak. Turning the envelope did she found a red wax seal with a flag that had four separate squares; a lion, snake, eagle, and a rabbit with a letter H in the middle. Chewing on the inside of her lip, she plopped down and leaned her back on the trash can as she took out some bread, nibbling at it while she tears the seal carefully to see it contents.

However, she didn't get to see for the owl flew down beside her and hooted at her, demanding for some bread in which she smiled and ripped a piece of it; in which the owl took it , she read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

Naruko was laughing at the funny names as the owl stared at her before going back to eating its bread. Once Naruko finished her laughing fit, she turned to the owl again. It gave her a expecting took. Getting the message she read were she left of:

_Dear Ms. Uzamaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed of list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerval McGonagall_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Naruko flipped through the other paper as she read the requirements aloud:

_First years will need:_

_Uniform:_

_- Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_- One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_- One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_- One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)_

_- Please note all students should carry name-tags at all times._

_Books:_

_- The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_- Magic Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_- A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_- 1 Wand_

_- 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_- 1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_- 1 Telescope_

_- 1 set of brass scales_

_*Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.*_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Naruko wasn't sure how to react to the odd letter. True Ninjas use animals to deliver messages, but something for wizards and witches? She knew this has to be a prank or a joke. And she knows just the person who to look for when it came to this stuff. Grinning, she got up and stretched. "See you later, got to see the old man!" She smiled at the owl and left running towards the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Old man!" Naruko barged in the Hokage office making the Hokage choke on his tea at her sudden arrival. "Nice prank. But still not enough to master my awesome pranks!" She smiled as she threw the letters on his desk in which he set his tea down and looked at the letters; his heart momentarily stopped as his blood began to drain from his face.

"Where did you get this?" Sarutobi asked the young Kunoichi who looked at him slyly.

"Hey! No need to act dumb! I know you want to-"

"Where did you get this, Naruko?" He said again, only firmly this time. Naruko childish antics stopped as she looked at the Hokage, his face completely serious that made her feel uncomfortable.

"An owl gave it to me. Very cute one too." she said thinking back to the owl.

Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back into his chair and looked at Naruko. Seeing that he has no choice, but to tell her origins; even if this will cause the poor girl to hate him for hiding something so precious to her. "Sit down Naruko. I have to tell you something….. something very important."

Hiashi was doing his normal work while his daughter, Hinata, and the youngest child of the Main Branch, Hanabi, sparred on the other side of the room. The faint echoes of slaps and grunts could be heard as he continued reading the paperwork of finding a husband for his daughter, Hinata, and the new coming Secondary Branch children.

He paused and rubbed his temples for a fifth time of the day as another letter of mere commoners with no ninja blood or ability to wield chakra, sent a request for marriage with their son. Deciding that he will take a short break and train his youngest daughter, Hanabi, the arts of the Hyuuga Clan for that Hinata, the heiress of said Clan, is a complete failure in combat. He was hoping that Hanabi will not have that failing gene inside her for he wouldn't even know what to do or the fate of the Main Branch if their leaders are weak!

He sighed for Kami knows how many times until he heard a soft tap on the window. He turned around to see a black owl with a small white crown on its forehead, poked the window with its beak while an envelope was held. Opening his window and letting the owl come in for only to drop two letters and flew off. Hiashi did not trust the owl for it could be a trap. However, he sensed no chakra and felt no chakra coming from the envelopes so thinking it is safe to look its contents and not glare at the envelopes all day, he grabbed the first one that was for his daughter Hinata.

Before he could even open it, he saw the symbol of his clan on the other envelope with an ancient symbol that he saw in books of their ancestors of the Hyuuga Clan. Tearing that one first and leaving the envelope for Hinata abandon to the side, he read carefully.

When he was done, his back straighten up.

_My daughter possesses magic? It's been sixty-six years since another magic blood appeared in the family. _He thought about how Hinata fought and always showing compassion and sympathy towards her enemies. Something that should _never_ be done. It is not the way a ninja or a Hyuuga should do. _Perhaps she'll excel in magic than being a kunoichi._

Grabbing the envelope meant for Hinata, he walked from his office and entered the dojo of the Main Branch household. There he saw Hinata gasping for air as Hanabi also gasped; their Byakugan's activated.

"Hinata." Hinata, a girl with short dark blue hair, hime-cut bangs with chin length strands framing her face, soft white lavender pupil-less eyes, fair skin, and dressed in her combat suit; which consisted of black sleeveless tank top fishnet with a black tank top over it, and black pants. She looked up at her father before straightening her composure in front of him; Hanabi following the same movements as her big sister.

"Yes, Otoo-san?" She asked nervously in which Hiashi slightly twitched.

"Pack your things and meet the with the Hokage tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. sharp." Hinata became confused, worried, and scared that maybe, her own father was kicking her out of the household. "This is for you." He handed Hinata's letter to her as she bit her lip and took the letter from him. "I hope you excel in this. After being a complete failure in the Shinobi World," Hinata flinched at this, but Hiashi paid no attention to her. "You better make me proud in the Magic World."

This left both Hinata and Hanabi utterly confused.

_Magic World?_ Both questioned in curiosity, but said nothing.

"All your questions will be answered by the Hokage himself." Hinata nodded as her father dismissed her. Taking her leave did Hiashi told Hanabi they will start the lesson.

Sasuke never thought a special visit from the Hokage himself will turn up in front of his doorsteps. As the Hokage of the village, and to show honor, he let the old man in his home. The Hokage stood in front of his living room in which Sasuke directed him to sit, he complied.

"What is your business here, Hokage-san?" Sasuke asked, getting straight to the point that made the old man smile inwardly. He turned his serious dark brown eyes at Sasuke's curious yet cautious onyx eyes. _He'll become a great ninja someday..._ Thought Sarutobi.

"I came here today as Hokage and as a father." Sasuke stiffen at the word _father_. Feeling very uncomfortable, but didn't dare to show it in front of the Hokage. "Sasuke, you do know Uchiha's are the rarest of bloodlines out there?" Sasuke said nothing as the old man continued. "Well, they also possess magic blood inside them." This got Sasuke's attention as he rose an eyebrow at the old man, curiously.

"However, not all of them are born with part chakra and part magic. Very few are born with both abilities; like the Hyuuga Clan." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took the information. This is where the Hokage tried to find the appropriate words without causing anguish or anger towards the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. He sighed, and continued on. "It has been almost one century since an Uchiha is born with both abilities. One, born with both... And a letter arrived to him personally to attend a school to start learning magic." This is when it got more difficult as Sasuke picked this up and started readying himself for the news. "Your brother, Sasuke," Sasuke's body became cold. "He was the miracle born with both. Graduated early just like in the Ninja Academy."

Sasuke slowly shifted his position as he took a seat across from the Hokage, keeping his breathing steady.

"This school recruits kids at the age of 11. This is how we know who are born with both abilities."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke finally said, a hint of anger wanting to escape but continued to hold it back firmly.

"Because you, Sasuke, are being recruited." The Hokage handed him a letter or more like placed it in front of him. Sasuke's form never moving, but his eyes following. "You are born with both abilities. Your brother knows both magic and chakra usage. Magic and Chakra are both used very different and is hard to master. Sasuke, this is not an option but an order, you will go to this school and learn magic-"

"Why? What if I don't even want to learn magic? I prefer being a Shinobi than throwing magic-"

"From what I've seen, you never run out of fuel like Chakra." This caused Sasuke to frown. "Itachi was able to do magic _without_ doing hand signs or chakra. How do you think he became captain of the ANBU? Magic is another level that many ninja's envy and want that power. You, Sasuke, have been born with both abilities that many would kill to have." Sasuke looked down at his hands as the Hokage talked.

"Tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. sharp." Seeing the more he tries to encourage Sasuke, it can cause disaster and a breakage in bonds. The Hokage himself didn't want that to happen. So, he excused himself in which Sasuke accompanied him to the door, shutting it once he was gone. He stood there, thinking, thinking, thinking... Until finally, he made his way towards the envelope placed on coffee table.

Half-staring and half-glaring at the envelope did he grab the envelope hastily and read its contents.

Seeing the date, then calculating the day, _Only thirteen days till the semester starts..._

"Ridiculous." Sasuke threw the letter back on the coffee table as he thought about the offer or _order_. _Itachi... He mastered magic... Then he knows how to use magic and chakra effectively. If the Hokage said you never run out, then _he_ can end up using magic as his last resort. I might need to learn the defenses and offenses of magic if I want to avenge my clan._

"This is crazy." He breathed then looked at his letter from Hogwarts. _Hogwarts... What kind of name is that?_ Shaking his head, he sighed. Then he made his way towards his bedroom, packing his clothes, weapons, and enough money to get his books and a _wand_. It sounded weird to him to even think or say the name. "This better not be a joke." He grumbled as he finished packing his things and set them next to his bedroom's door.


End file.
